Magic of mars
by morbidking06
Summary: The Martian Manhunter has formed many bonds but when it came to love it was always a mystery. He had met some women but they just never seemed to go beyond the first try, the only ones who ever came close were tragic loves. It seems in this new adventure he has found someone who not only feels the same way but was as hesitant to show her feelings like he has.
1. Chapter 1

**The Martian Manhunter has formed many bonds but when it came to love it was always a mystery. He had met some women but they just never seemed to go beyond the first try, the only ones who ever came close were tragic loves. It seems in this new adventure he has found someone who not only feels the same way but was as hesitant to show her feelings like he has.**

**I don't own these characters DC does.**

**Chapter 1. Rising romance**

**Zatanna was not one for being shy, but for a certain green skinned teammate she had trouble keeping her nerves calm. She always had a nervous tic whenever he was around, like babbling continually or always stuttering & chewing her fingernail's whenever they looked each other in the eyes. He was shocked when he read her thoughts by accident, he usually kept his thoughts to himself but he couldn't help but feel the emotions radiating off her like a heater or how her thought's were blurring out like a speaker.**

**The time came when they got the alert that Despero was on the lose & destroying most of Detroit, with most of the league dealing with his soldiers around the globe these two were the only ones powerful enough to hold him off while the other members would arrive. It all went down hill from there.**

**He knew she was dying but he refused to let those thoughts become dominant, because he refused to let her die. At least not before she had a chance to know how he felt. The biggest misconception is he never let his emotions get the best of him but that is a very wrong assumption. His feelings were simple yet complex, outspoken but reserved. The moment Despero shot her with his mental blast he feared she was dead, so J'onn did what any man in love would do when his lady was hurt, beat the FUCK out of the bastard who hurt her.**

**Before he could even react in time Despero was already being knocked into the upper stratosphere, while bing repeatedly punched in the ribs at Mach 10 speed, his lungs, had they been of human composition would've burst when they reached that altitude & the freezing cold would kill any human as well. **

**The destination the manhunter took them was mars. So blinded by rage was he that he was heading to his home planet & not even realize he was heading there until he & Despero already left a miles wide crater on the surface of the floating orb.**


	2. Chapter 2 Avenging love

**The battle was intense. Both warriors were trading blows that gave off enough power to destroy cities twice as big as New York or Los Angeles. The Martian manhunter was delivering punches that even superman would have a hard time recovering from, as the blood flying out of Despero's mouth was a clear indication of. But his efforts, as valiant as they were, were almost in vain because Despero has proven that even the justice league have a hard time putting him down.**

**J'onn was about to deliver a coma inducing haymaker when Despero caught him by the wrist & broke it with a sicking snap. With a sudden roar of pain & cold realization setting in, J'onn delivered a kick to Despero's knee's & shape shifted his good hand into a mace in order to give a jaw crushing blow to the Psychopath's chin. He flew a couple miles away so his wrist could heal but he needed a strategy if he was gonna engage him again.**

**Despero on the other hand was healing quite nicely but he knew better than to underestimate the manhunter. So he did a quick mind scan of the area & hid his thoughts so the Martian couldn't see or hear them. J'onn though knew better than to have a blind spot when it came to the tyrant. The minutes that past were agonizingly slow for the martian but perfect for the conqueror. It allowed him to heal & stayed hidden while J'onn on the other hand was to busy hiding to let his thoughts stay hidden.**

**The time came when Despero made his move & smashed through the wall of the cave J'onn was hiding in. J'onn on the other hand was prepared & disappeared into dust.**

**"Where are Youuuu Manhunter !"**

**Screamed the tyrant as he destroyed the entire cave with his roar. Just then J'onn phased up behind the monster & turned his arms into swords stabbing Despero through his shoulder blades rendering his arms useless.**

**The once great conqueror & destroyer of worlds was on his knees broken & bloody, but laughing at the same time. **

**"J'onn do u honestly think I attacked that part of the city while my armies were attacking other parts of the glob by coincidence?" Questioned the fallen tyrant. **

**"I believe you were nothing but a harbinger of chaos Despero & what you did to Zatanna was beyond your usual animalistic cruelty." **

**With that said Despero let lose another burst of laughter this time more chilling than the last. **

**"I knew there was something between you & the whelp, I could see it in your eyes, especially when I shut her mind down & what you just did went beyond concern for your fellow teammate I must say."**

**That being said the manhunter grew angrier & transformed his hands into giant meat tenderizing hammers in order to smash Despero's arms between his elbows & shoulders. The monster, even though in pain still laughed his heart out.**

**"Haha ha I knew you had affection for that little whore, you were just radiating love & admiration for that tramp. You don't need to be a psychic to see the emotions on your face to know you want her." With that he gave a wink before the manhunter broke his cheekbone with another punch while his hands were still tenderizers. Though he loathed to admit it, he knew the beast was speaking the truth.**


	3. Chapter 3 Final thought

**He on his mind like a broken record. He took another look at the creature on the ground, contemplating wether or not to let an abomination like him live. Upon hearing those thoughts Despero gave another hearty chuckle. **

**"Hehehe I see you have revenge on your mind eh Greenie!" Spat the abomination on the **_**ground.**_

**"I see you haven't acquired the necessities for manners Despero."**

**Said J'onn matter of factly.**

**"You know you & your pathetic comrades won't be able to hold me FOREVER!"**

**"We can try, Despero we can try." Countered the martian although doubt was in his voice to which the tyrant rebuttal-led. "Ah, but even you doubt they can contain a beast like me? Am I right J'onn?" The beast questioned.**

**"I know you've been trying to get in my head but that has failed you as well Despero."**

**"But you yourself failed to understand is, it was my intention to face you & your woman martian."**

**With that J'onn picked him up by his throat & said "what do you mean it was your intention to face me & Zatanna!"**

**"Hahaha! I knew if I split up the ranks of the league enough it would just be you & her that would face me & with you feeling the way you do for her it was just a plus knowing you loved her!"**

**J'onn just stood there glaring with red eyes, taking in what the monster said. He then dropped him on the ground realizing the days events were just a chess game with him being the white king while Zatanna was his queen & Despero being the black king.**

**"I knew I had to take the strongest out individually, that way I had less of problem taking out the rest. So I had my soldiers keep the less than psychic capable members busy while I took care of you & your witch." The thing said with contempt dripping with every word.**

**'I didn't realize there was a method to this madness, it seems I have to make my move more carefully if I'm to keep this monster from escaping again.' Thought J'onn who was also contemplating ending the creature's life at that moment.**

**"Ha! Like you & your foolish comrades could ever hope to kill me you martian lapdog!" Despero screamed with rage upon hearing the Martians thoughts.**

**"Stay out of my mind you piece of filth!" J'onn roared to the despot when his thoughts were exposed.**

**"I see. Well I'll tell you what manhunter, when I break free & return to earth I'll slaughter everyone starting with your woman & your tasty niece m'aggan. I wouldn't mind hearing her delicious screams!"**

**With that the Manhunter from mars's rage grew so great that they both barley registered what he did next . The following seconds that past would've been a blur for anyone who didn't have super speed, or was a Flash. J'onn turned his left hand into skewer while he transformed his right into a massive war hammer, the look on Despero's face was one of shock & awe because even he never would've expected the green martian to be capable of such savagery. At that precise moment the manhunter gutted Despero with his stabbing weapon arm while bashing in his skull & ribs with his right, holding him in place with the skewer in his belly.**

**J'onn then grew an extra set of arms that quickly set themselves around Despero's chin & the back of his head. Then with an ungodly roar bellowed in the tyrants face "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THEM!" And with a blinding state of movement broke the beasts neck so horrifically that blood flew out his mouth & his head was literally backward with his eyes going up in their sockets. He released his lower limbs & retracted his upper limbs in his body, looking up he saw superman Wonder Woman Green Lantern & the rest of the league staring in shock at what he just did. Superman was the first to speak up telepathically in saying "J'onn why?"**

**J'onn looking down at the carcass, picked it up at the back of it's neck & said through his mind; "He would've returned & annihilated earth just to make us pay for his humiliation, so I had no choice." He offered with weary eyes.**


	4. Chapter 4 Everlasting hope

J'onn flew as close to the sun as he could without getting weak from it's effects. He then took the corps by the neck & right arm then swung with as much of his might as he could & flung him to the sun, using his martian vision to propel the carcass even further into the blazing star. When Despero's body hit the sun Zatanna awoke but when she did she realized what happened because the bond she formed with J'onn showed her all that happened during his battle with the monster.

She sat on her bed in the infirmary & told the nurse, "I want my cloths on if you don't mind." The nurse was in shock & aw when Zatanna spoke in a raspy voice. She rushed over & checked on her, asking the usual questions you'd ask a person who suffered the kind of wounds she had.

Sorry about that folks, I'll make sure it won't happen again


	5. Chapter 5 coming to terms

She was glad when she was finally discharged from the watchtower infirmary & really glad when she got to help with the clean up & rescue & recovery efforts. The same could be said for the manhunter, after his total annihilation of Despero he went straight to work helping out where he could with the survivors of his forces attack.

A few months had passed & Zatanna was wondering if they could make a relationship work between the two of them. J'onn on the other hand felt the strong connection between him & her grow stronger with each passing day realizing that if he didn't act now they would never have another chance.

He came up to her one day to see if they could talk, hoping if they had a chance, hoping if they could make a relationship work.

She let him say what he needed to & what he said totally caught her by surprise;

"Zatanna you & I have been teammates for years, I believe that we have a future together but if you don't feel the same way & want to remain friends then I won't pressure you into something you'll feel isn't right." He said with almost pleading eyes.

She stared at him, shocked at the revelation he just gave her left her gap jawed. He couldn't be serious could he?


End file.
